1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for updating subscriber service parameters in a communications network.
2. Background Art
In a data or voice communications network it may be necessary to perform mass-updates that change subscriber services. For data networks, the subscriber service parameters associated with data circuits are typically changed using a Graphical User Interface (GUI) or a Command Line Interface (CLI). When the network serves a moderate number of users, these interfaces are adequate. However, in large networks supporting thousands or millions of subscribers, changing the subscriber service parameters cannot be efficiently done through manual processes using these interfaces.
In a data network that provides Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) services, for example, it may be necessary to perform mass updates based upon a set of specific selection criteria. These criteria may include specific circuits or circuits having a common characteristic. Typical of this type of update is changing Discrete Multi-Tone (DMT) parameters representing DSL characteristics such as data speeds, noise margins, channel interleave delays, power spectral densities, etc., from one set of values to another. The changes may be the result of new services or may be required to enhance network performance.
Because it is not feasible to perform these changes one at a time or in any manual mode using known utilities, a utility is needed that overcomes these deficiencies.